mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aaron Michael Metchik
| birthplace = San Clemente, California, U.S | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1991-1999 2009-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Aaron Michael Metchik, also credited as Aaron Metchik, is an American actor, writer, and director, best known for his role as Steven Floyd Torkelson on The Torkelsons. Biography Metchik's acting debut was as Steven Floyd Torkelson from 1991-1992 on the Oklahoma-set series The Torkelsons. When the show was spun off into Almost Home the next year, two of the five children were inexplicably written off the show, including Metchik's character. Since then, Metchik has had several guest-starring roles on television, as well as various roles in movies, his largest role being that of Alan Gray in the 1995 movie The Baby-Sitters Club, the adaptation of the popular novel series. He has also had various voice roles, including a recurring role of Jack Pumpkinhead in several straight-to-video "Land of Oz" films, and that of Ithicles in the 1997 Disney movie Hercules. In 1999, Metchik made his directorial debut with the short film Jenny, which won the 2000 Reel Frontier Award for Best Long Short Take. He wrote, produced, directed, and starred in Ten Years Later, a film scheduled for release in 2009. Metchick attended Shell Beach Elementary School and Judkins Middle School in Pismo Beach and Arroyo Grande High School in Arroyo Grande, California. His brother is actor Asher Metchik. His mother, Robyn Metchik, connected Zac Efron with a talent agent effectively launching Efron's career. Filmography |- |1991 || The Torkelsons || Steven Floyd Torkelson || 1991-1992 (19 episodes) |- |1992 || The Magic Paintbrush || Nib (voice) || |- |rowspan="2"| 1993 || Wild Palms || Peter || TV mini-series |- |''When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn'' || Sky || TV movie |- |rowspan="4"| 1994 || Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman || Nick || Episode: "Orphan Train" |- |''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' || (voice) || Episode: "Ride the High School" |- |''Trading Mom'' || Jeremy Martin || |- |''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' || Kid #3 (voice) || Episode: "The Switching Hour" |- |rowspan="3"| 1995 || VR.5 || Stuart Fischer || Episode: "Dr. Strangechild" |- |''The Baby-Sitters Club'' || Alan Gray || |- |''Life with Louie'' || The Lanza Triplets (voice) || Episode: "Lake Winnibigoshish" |- |rowspan="9"| 1996 || ABC Afterschool Specials || Todd || Episode: "Me and My Hormones" |- |''Boy Meets World'' || Jake || Episode: "Life Lessons" |- |''Party of Five'' || Othello || Episode: "Spring Breaks: Part 2" |- |''Feeling Minnesota'' || Young Sam Clayton || |- |''Christmas in Oz'' ||rowspan="6"| Jack Pumpkinhead (voice) ||rowspan="6"| Videos |- |''Who Stole Santa?'' |- |''The Nome Prince and the Magic Belt'' |- |''Toto Lost in New York'' |- |''Virtual Oz'' |- |rowspan="3"| 1997 || Journey Beneath the Sea |- |''Hercules'' || Ithicles (voice) || |- |''You Wish'' || Mitch || Episode: "Genie Without a Cause" |- |rowspan="2"| 1999 || Pumpkin Hill || Alex || |- |''The Practice'' || Brent Jones || Episode: "Lawyers, Reporters and Cockroaches" |- |2009 || Dorm Life || Terry || Episode: "Marshall's New Plan" |- |2010 || 10 Years Later || Adam Huffman || |} External links * * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American actors Category:American child actors Category:American voice actors Category:Arroyo Grande, California Category:Place of birth missing (living people) it:Aaron Michael Metchik